


Resurrect

by LivesToLead



Series: Dead Man [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Friendship, Hugs, Notts in denial, he still dead, resurrecting the dead, suppor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 16:27:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13744827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivesToLead/pseuds/LivesToLead
Summary: “What’re those for?” Jester asked in a quiet voice trying not to startle her friend, Nott simply turned around with a jagged smile.“They’re for Caleb when he wakes up.” She said simply before setting the books down with the rest of her stuff and climbed into bed with Jester.~*~Nott's not worried about Caleb





	Resurrect

**Author's Note:**

> I felt this needed to happen  
> And that Nott would most likely do this

Nott hadn’t been the same.

They had buried him in the forest and all said their parting words, no one wanting to believe he was gone. Nott didn’t say any parting words, she simply stood and stared as they put dirt over her friend. She left immediately, and didn’t return to the inn they were staying at until late at night. Jester had waited up for her, she returned with a two books in hand along with a few other things she couldn’t quite make out.

_ “What’re those for?” Jester asked in a quiet voice trying not to startle her friend, Nott simply turned around with a jagged smile.  _

_ “They’re for Caleb when he wakes up.” She said simply before setting the books down with the rest of her stuff and climbed into bed with Jester.  _

_ “Nott,” Jester looked at her friend with concern, “Caleb is dead.” Her careful words went unnoticed as Nott snuggled in close.  _

_ “Don’t worry Jester,” Nott says turning on her side to face the tiefling, “we’ll see him soon.” Jester’s heart froze at the goblins words. “Goodnight.”  _

Jester had informed the rest of the group of the ominous conversation she had with  Nott the night before, while she slept in. Beau suggested that maybe she was tired and still in shock from the past two days, bringing up the point that, what was basically her caretaker, had just died. That was until Nott had come downstairs to eat with them like nothing had happened, she was smiling like a maniac, it was unsettling, but the group ignored it on her behalf. They instead decided to focused on their next move, where to go, what to do, Molly suggested meeting up with Yasha a few towns over to tell her of what had happened. 

“We can leave yet!” Nott shot up, everyone jumped at her shrill voice, she then smiled. “We have to wait for Caleb, then we can leave.” She didn’t shrink under the saddened stares her friends gave her, but instead beamed back. 

“Sweet pea,” Fjord started, taking Nott’s hand in his own, “we miss him too, but he’s not coming back.” Nott shook her head with the same smile before leaning in closer.

“He’s going to come back home.” She whispered. “I promise, we’ll all be happy again.” Close up Fjord noticed how tired her eyes were and how her smile was strained, he understood what Jester had been talking about.

Nott went upstairs after eating, and came back downstairs with one of the books she had bought last night, and a small bag filled with other items, she bid her friends a quick goodbye before she left, promising she’d be back. No one left the inn, all of them to exhausted from the past two days to do anything, instead they stayed put and worried about their overly cheerful friend. 

“Where do you think she went?” Jester asks to no one in particular , her forehead scrunched with worry.

“I’m sure she’s fine,” Beau spoke biting her nail, “she can take care of herself.”

“Caleb wanted us to take care of her.” Fjord sighs out. “We’re doing a great job of that aren’t we,” he gives a quick rub to his face as he paces the floor. “We don’t even know where she is.” He says to himself.

The three sit in the silent room before Molly bursts through the room with a book in hand.

“We have a problem.” Three heads shoot up at the sudden interruption of silence. “She’s going to bring him back.” Molly says frantically, throwing the book down on the bed, Beau looks at him then picks up the book reading the cover and starts flipping through the pages. 

“Is this a resurrection spell?” Beau asks as she looks over the marked page, Fjord and Jester rush to look over her shoulder. 

“Is this possible?” Jester asks at the same time Fjord asks, “Does this work?” The three look up at him. 

“Yes, yes, but not the way Nott wants it to.” Molly explains grabbing the book back. “I’ve seen people perform these kind of spells before, they body’s come back, but the souls don’t. It’s not the same person.” Molly’s voice turns more urgent. “We need to find her before she casts the spell.”

After digging up Caleb and setting his body to the side, Nott continued on to draw the circle and star inside, with black chalk, she dragged Caleb’s body over to the middle of the star, she talked as she set the candles up around him. 

“I know you wouldn’t approve,” She lights the black candle, “but you are too young to die like this.” She starts to light the four red candles around him. “I need you, everyone else too, but mostly me, you and me are the perfect duo.” Nott walks to the middle and sits down next to him, pulling his hair away from his face. “I didn’t want them to bury you,” she wipes away some of the dirt on his face, “but I guess that was better than them cremating you.” Nott sits there looking at him fondly for a moment before remembering something. “Oh!” She reaches to grab the book that was laying on the ground. “I got you this book to read when you wake up, it’s written in celestial, I don’t know what it’s about, but the pictures are nice and maybe you could read it to me once your recovered. Soon this’ll all be a bad dream.” Nott stands up and dusts off the dirt from her legs and steps out of the circle and begins to recite the words from memory. “Dilectus meus,”

They “borrowed” the horses they were currently on, making their way towards Caleb’s grave, hoping they weren’t too late to stop Nott, they stopped a little ways away from the grave so they wouldn’t spook Nott. They ran through the forest until they saw Nott standing next to a red glowing circle as she chanted words, Caleb’s body floating above the circle. Fjord runs at full speed towards Nott, she opens her eyes at the sound of rapidly approaching footsteps, to feel Fjord pick her up and cover mouth, she watches in shock as Caleb’s body slowly begins to float back to the ground. Beau and Jester begin to blow out candles as fast as they can, Nott begins to struggle against Fjord to stop them, she screams at them to stop, but her mouth is still covered, she bites down on the half orcs palm. Fjord wills his hand to stay over Notts mouth even as he feels blood begin to run down his hand, Molly begins to wipe away at the chalk with his foot and runs forward to catch Caleb’s body as it starts to fall.  

As Molly sets Caleb’s body back into his hole, Fjord removes his hand from Nott’s mouth, but keeps his grip on her. She screams and cries as her friends begin to rebury her companion. Everybody winces in pain at her screeches, knowing how much pain she must be in.

“Caleb!” Nott screams. “Stop it! He won’t be able to breath!” She watches helplessly as they put the last bit if dirt in top of him.

“Nott.” Fjord whispers as he holds her tight, patting down her hair gently. “It wouldn’t have been him.” He says against her hair, holding her closer.

“I got him a new book.” She looks up at him frantically. “He was going to read it to me, how can he read it to me if he isn’t awake.” It’s almost as if she’s trying to persuade him to let her continue her ritual

“It wouldn’t be him Nott, it would be something else, I need you to understand that.” He looks her in the eyes, their eyes filled with tears. “It wouldn’t have worked, do you understand?” He chokes on his words, but continues to look at Nott, the others stand around them with solemn faces. 

Slowly Nott nods.“I understand.” She says her shoulders begin to shake violently. “I understand.” She cries into Fjords chest.

The others drop to their knees and gather around Nott into a group hug, they don’t move from that spot for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> More emotions


End file.
